I Remember You
by blackwhiterose6
Summary: Loki knew he'd wait a billion lifetimes over for Tony, he knew his love for him was true. But what happens if one lifetime he's late? What if he almost loses the one thing that mattered above all else? AU where Loki didn't destroy New York. Tony/Loki, FrostIron, more emotionally vulnerable Loki, M/M, smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I Remember You

Disclaimer: I own nothing of marvel and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Author: Main pairing is FrostIron, with a couple of side mentions of other pairs. This is an AU fic from the Avengers movie. I also hope that Loki doesn't seem too OOC in this fic, but I am making him a little bit more vulnerable because of the emotional stress he does endure in this fic. And yes I know it's a slow start, but it will pick up, I promise.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111

Chapter One: The Years

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111

Loki was traveling, his emerald eyes looking upon the Stark tower with interest. How peculiar that this time would take place in New York. It had been years since he'd last seen his beloved. Reborn over and over, every time that Anthony Stark came to be he was someone with a different name, but the same face, that same personality, that same soul. Loki had loved him since the beginning, so long ago. He remembered the last incarnation he'd been was in London. Loki had been his lover until the day that man died, every single time. Usually he would make it into his eighties and leave Loki over and over again.

Not that Loki minded, he loved the man with his soul, every part of it, every single time he met him. Only this time, it seemed that Anthony had someone. There were advantages and disadvantages to being a god. One of the advantages was immortality, but this was also his greatest disadvantage. His beloved Anthony, was always dying, always leaving him, all alone. He knew that Anthony never wanted to die, he never wanted to leave Loki, but Loki allowed it every time. He loved the other, and promised they would meet again.

He sighed, he had plans to attack this planet, to make them suffer, somehow he would get revenge upon Odin for what he had done to Loki. Yet, as he remembered the lives spent with the other, it had stopped him. He remembered the good times, and he out of curiosity came to see if that soul had been reborn. It had, but it seemed that Loki was running a little late this time. Anthony was now Iron Man, a man who had slept around so much it made Loki's insides burn, but what burned him more was that he now had a love named Pepper.

Loki knew he couldn't be bitter, after all the man he'd loved was long gone, those memories gone. Loki just simply had to live with them. He refused to cause this man trouble, not with how much he loved him. He did however decide to teleport inside the tower. Emerald eyes looking around, he saw nothing of the life before, yet somehow it all seemed familiar even.

An alarm was setting off, saying intruder alert, but Loki simply shook his head and decided to walk away. Which was when he ran into the man, Anthony Stark. Anthony was pointing those gloves at him.

"Who are you?" asked Tony.

Loki smirked a little, oh Anthony, this meeting wasn't quite as nice as the others he'd arranged, it seemed that the fates had conspired against him this time.

"I am Thor's step brother, Loki." he said.

Tony looked at him with a questioning look and put his gloves down. "What are you here for?" he asked.

Loki chuckled. "It matters not." he spoke walking over to the bar. Tony looked at him skeptically, he and the avengers were close after an attack by the Chitauri, which Loki hadn't lead because he had not wished to harm his beloved. Their attack took longer and the tesseract had been slightly more complicated for them to use properly, still their attack had killed thousands all he same. That was how Tony knew Thor, but Loki. Loki felt familiar yet also foreign.

"Well um, you could knock next time?" said Tony a little confused.

"I merely wanted to see something for myself." spoke Loki.

"What's that?" asked Tony confused.

"You." spoke Loki turning and looking at him.

The look in Loki's eyes, the smirk on his lips, somehow it all seemed too familiar to Tony. But before he could ask, Loki was gone, leaving Tony even more confused.

"Sir, should I alert SHIELD of Loki's entrance?" asked JARVIS.

"No but call Thor, and have him come over." said Tony going down to his work shop.

Loki looked up at the tower, Tony had a party to go to that night, he decided maybe he'd crash it.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111

Author: Reviews Maybe?


	2. Chapter 2

I Remember You

Disclaimer: I own nothing of marvel and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Author: Since Ch. 1 is more of a prologue, I decided to post Ch.1 and 2 up at the same time to make sure the fic is decently long.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 22222222222222

Chapter Two: Waiting

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 22222222222222

Loki had crashed the party, wanting in fact to see who this beloved woman had stolen his Anthony in this life time. Yes Pepper it seemed was her name, his emerald eyes watched her. She of course left Tony's side after a few moments while he went to the bar to get a drink. Loki walked over, dressed appropriately for the party, his silk white scarf accented him perfectly. He leaned next to Tony and order their drinks, knowing exactly what Anthony liked to drink. That's when his beloved turned and looked at him in surprise.

"How did you know my drink?" he asked curiously.

"Call it intuition." spoke Loki, playing it off a little.

He looked at the reactor in Tony's chest, that was new, what had happened to his beloved this life time?

"Well alright, how about a proper introduction? I'm Tony Stark." said Tony.

"Loki of Asgard." spoke Loki.

"Right so you know Thor?" asked Tony.

Loki grimaced. "Yes that oaf is my step sibling if you dare to call him my brother though I will gladly send you flying." spoke Loki.

"Well I ask because when I told him that you visited my tower, he said he wasn't surprised but that you might know more about me then I first thought, and it got me confused." said Tony.

"My oaf of a brother doesn't know what he speaks about." spoke Loki, gritting his teeth.

He then turned and smiled at Tony, that smile blew Tony's mind. He was so certain the other didn't smile about much, he seemed so much on edge.

"How about a dance?" asked Loki.

Tony was puzzled, normally he just danced with women, but this one caught his attention. He walked out onto the dance floor with Loki, dancing with him, it seemed like they'd done this before, everything fit perfectly. His eyes were looking at Loki, and Loki was looking at him. The two of them glided across the dance floor, moves that Tony was sure he didn't know came easily, and Loki was in perfect sync with him. He was impressive, the other was.

"So tell me about yourself." spoke Loki.

"I could talk about me all day." said Tony with a grin.

"Well tell me anyway." spoke Loki with a small smirk.

"I own the company Stark Industries, was once called the merchant of death, and basically do whatever the hell I want. I used to be a playboy, but then I met Pepper and everything changed, she kinda made me fall for her. But I'm still a genius, and love technology. I of course love AC/DC more then any other kind of music in this world, and my favorite food is pizza. I'm kinda your typical guy, I do drink a lot though." said Tony.

Loki smirked, yes this was his Anthony. In the past lives pizza had always been his favorite, he had a thing for music that was more raunchy, and he was always tinkering with things. How ironic that his last life had invented certain things that this life couldn't even fathom, though Loki was so sure this life had also invented so much.

"How interesting." spoke Loki.

"So how about telling me about you, and why you decided to drop into my life now?" asked Tony.

"I came to earth again after a falling out with my step father, again if you could even call him that. I've been here many times though over the years. I am a god, but more then that I am a god who doesn't care what the other gods want me to do." spoke Loki.

"Right but anything more about you?" asked Tony.

"Well that would require a lot more then a dance dearest Anthony." spoke Loki.

Loki glided away from him, the mystery of Loki drawing Tony in more and more. He followed the other to a balcony, over looking New York. Loki looked out at the city, an almost sad look on his face.

"I still don't know why you're here." spoke Tony.

"Maybe I find you interesting." spoke Loki.

Loki remembered his first meeting with Tony so many lives before, they'd met on a battlefield, the other had been a Roman soldier, and Loki had been roped into doing something for the Romans He'd met Tony and impersonated a soldier the moment he'd met him. He'd known from the start as a god that he was not supposed to be with a mortal, so it was kept secret. The two of them had lived together for years, but once Tony had died, Loki had returned to Asgard. The god of lies was in love, but he went on empty in his life, and yet when he dug and found out that Tony's soul had been reborn he'd returned once more. Again and again this cycle repeated, usually he would make it in time for Anthony's sixteenth birthday to find him and love him. Only this life time he had ran late, mostly because he'd found out his true lineage and how Odin cared not for him. He'd spent four years planning the attacks he would use, but then he remembered his Anthony and came. So here he was, four years too late and his beloved this time would marry some girl.

Did soul mates exist or not? Was Tony not his soul mate? These thoughts plagued Loki, the only reason he hadn't attacked was because of Tony.

"Well I gotta say, I am interesting." said Tony snapping Loki out of his reverie.

Loki smiled at Tony a little. "Yes you are." he spoke.

"I know you could stroke my ego all day and all, but I should let you know that I still want to know you. Not every day that I see a god." said Tony.

"You see my dearest step sibling." spoke Loki.

"He doesn't count." said Tony.

"Why not?" asked Loki leaning back.

"Because he's Thor." said Tony with a smirk.

Loki had to mentally laugh at this, that was always Tony's reaction, he was never interested in Thor, but when it was Loki he'd always grab Tony's attention somehow.

"So I'm interesting?" asked Loki.

Tony nodded, Loki thought about the next question, this was the final test to make sure, to make sure that he wasn't wrong that he could make Tony fall for him again.

"And why am I interesting?" asked Loki.

Tony approached Loki, looking him deep in the eyes. Loki could feel the magnetism, the heat in their gazes. Yes his was his Tony, the same Tony he'd fallen for so many times before. The Tony who he had slept with, married, and seen die for so many lifetimes before this. And suddenly that heat crashed as Tony's lips were on his. Loki kissed him back eagerly, the two of them crashing in a heated passion. The kiss was magic, it always was. This was what kept Loki waiting for Tony every single time he died. Tony was his soul mate, hidden from history, the lies and stories told of Loki were allowed simply because of this. Simply because in this moment he remembered why he always waited for Tony, why despite the pain and loss of him, Loki still loved him. It was because of this, because of the heat, the passion, the fireworks, their souls matching so perfectly.

The kiss was suddenly broken, and Tony smirked at Loki. Loki smirked at Tony and leaned in whispering into his ear.

"I still didn't get a proper answer." teasing the other.

"Maybe but I'm afraid I don't know how to answer it." spoke Tony's breathy tone.

Loki smirked, but suddenly they heard the high heels coming towards them, Pepper was on her way. Tony pulled away remembering about her, and he looked away from Loki.

"Sorry, but my girlfriend calls." he said.

"Do you love her?" asked Loki.

Tony bit his lip. "Yeah, I love her." he said, but he was faltering.

The words still stung Loki like nothing else, still he simply nodded and walked away from Tony. "I'll see you around." spoke Loki before he disappeared.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 22222222222222

Author: Reviews Maybe?


	3. Chapter 3

I Remember You

Disclaimer: I own nothing of marvel and make no profit from this fanfiction.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333

Chapter Three: Engagement

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333

Loki didn't see Tony for a little while, but he did watch the news. Tony was doing a press conference that day. How funny that they'd always kept things so private, yet of course in each lifetime Tony had never wanted things to be private, always loud and boisterous with what he wanted. But Loki had forced it each time to remain in secrecy mostly because he didn't want people to know his one weakness.

"Brother you seem down." spoke Thor.

Loki looked up from his cup of coffee to Thor, before he sipped at it ignoring the other.

"I know not of why you are so down, though I have an inkling." spoke Thor sitting down next to Loki.

"Did I say you could dare sit with me?" spoke Loki.

"It is him, isn't it?" spoke Thor.

"Just how much do you know of my private life Thor?" spoke Loki with a growl.

"I remember finding some poetry years ago brother, I have known for a while what you have endured with him. I also know this is why you never attacked with the Chitauri." spoke Thor.

"I wanted to, more then anything. But I only helped conceive their plan before I left, it seemed my heart won over my mind that day." spoke Loki.

Thor nodded and looked up at the press conference. "I don't think I can have him this time." spoke Loki.

"Are you certain?" asked Thor.

"I am too late, I got distracted, I got distracted from the one thing that matters." spoke Loki.

"I am glad that you chose not to attack that day brother. However I am still upset that you had anything to do with it, how you betrayed us all on Asgard still upsets me, but I have let you be until now." spoke Thor.

Suddenly people were crowding and the television had Pepper and Tony kissing, she had a ring on her finger, he had just announced their engagement. Loki walked out of the coffee shop, staring at the ground, he had to remind himself that this Tony, he wasn't exactly like the last. No, he was the same man that Loki had fallen for time and time again, but this time he really didn't seem to love Loki like he used to. Loki was convincing himself of course, he had to convince himself. He couldn't dare show weakness, he would just have to move on.

But how did someone move on from something like this? Loki slid down the wall of an alley-way, it happened to be near the Stark Tower, but luckily it seemed that Thor had not followed him. Loki felt the tears come but he tried to keep them at bay. How many names had he know Anthony by? Most of them were odd, but he'd been Anthony always, despite differences slightly in face or ethnicity, changes in last name, he had always loved Loki until now, he was always the same man, or at least his soul was always very similar.

Perhaps this was Loki's punishment from Odin, more so then anything else. For leaving them, for planning those attacks yet never acting upon them. He'd still given the Tesseract to the Chitauri, he however knew they didn't know how to use it properly, even so he'd let them believe they could, that was probably why their attack had failed so miserably, he was the god of lies, they would believe him no matter what, perhaps this was his true punishment for it though. The one thing he'd ever cared about was being ripped from him, more then his so called family. Loki was truly alone now, wasn't he?

"You alright?" asked a familiar voice.

Loki looked up at Tony, his eyes had tears falling from them now, but his face was numb, he hadn't even realized it was raining and he was soaked.

"This is uh...a lot different then last time." said Tony.

Loki stood up slowly and magically cleaned himself up, placing a false smile upon his lips, he hid immediately away every single amount of pain he'd shown a moment ago before that.

"I apologize." spoke Loki.

Tony suddenly grabbed Loki's hand. "Come on, let's get a drink." he said.

Loki reluctantly followed, it wasn't like he could say no to the man. He never could before this, not since he'd fallen for him. The two of them entered Tony's tower and went up to the bar, no one else was around, and the two of them sat down. Drinking a couple of shots, it didn't really help Loki who was very silent.

"I saw the news." spoke Loki finally, very quietly.

"Yeah well that was planned news." said Tony.

"Congratulations." spoke Loki.

"Thanks." said Tony with a sigh.

"You do not seem so cheerful." spoke Loki in observation.

Tony laid back and leaned his head back. "You know it feels like I've been looking for something for forever but the minute it got here, it was exactly the wrong moment." spoke Tony.

Loki nodded, yes it was that way in another previous life time. Tony had been in the Civil War in one of them, Loki had met him before his going out to war. Tony survived luckily, but Loki had to help him through so much after it, and it had halted their progress for some time. He was almost glad in a way that this time wasn't like that.

"Indeed I understand." spoke Loki.

"So like I looked you up, there are some interesting stories about you." said Tony.

"They're all false for the most part. Though I am the god of lies, so what reason would you have to believe me?" spoke Loki.

"I believe you." said Tony.

"You do?" asked Loki.

"Yeah I mean, some of them were obvious stretches of the truth." said Tony.

"Since you did want to know more about me, I might as well tell you. I'm not part of Thor's family, I am adopted. I enjoy reading, plays, music, and the various theatre arts around. I also enjoy toying with most people, there is only one exception to that rule, and I will not go into details upon it. I am faithful if treated with respect, but otherwise I am a bastard." spoke Loki.

"Yeah it seemed like a reoccurring theme in the stories, people treat you like crap so you burn them. Seems to me like they deserved it. Thor even told me what Odin did to you, how he basically abandoned you and kicked you out of the family." said Tony.

"My step brother should keep out of things." spoke Loki.

"Well the way he worded it made it seem like they didn't, but even I could tell that was stupidity." spoke Tony.

"You don't know me that well Stark." spoke Loki.

"It's funny you say that, I mean I don't know you, but it feels like I've known you for forever." said Tony.

Loki gulped, the other was becoming very drunk and speaking things he didn't mean. Loki of course distracted himself from Tony looking at him, he couldn't dare look at Tony. He'd been so broken earlier over him.

"Wanna tell me why you were crying earlier?" asked Tony.

Loki snapped his head and looked to Tony. "No." he said coldly, his eyes cold.

"Aw come on now, between you and me?" asked Tony.

"Why should you care?" asked Loki standing up.

"Don't leave." said Tony.

"Why shouldn't I? Do you not have a fianc'e to bed?" asked Loki bitterly.

Tony stood up and walked over to Loki, Loki knew this was dangerous, the other was drunk, he couldn't coherently understand what he was doing.

"It couldn't have been about me, could it?" asked Tony.

Loki looked away. "Not entirely." he spoke.

Tony put a hand on his cheek. "You just met me." he said.

Loki bit his lip, no he hadn't JUST met Anthony, perhaps this lifetime yes, perhaps in this lifetime he'd be alone on purpose, to make sure not to cause the other problems with his new beloved.

"I have lost everything." spoke Loki before he moved away, but Tony grabbed him and kissed him on the lips.

Loki was paralyzed by the kiss, even now he couldn't hate the other, it wasn't like he knew what he was doing. Tony didn't know of their past romances, no this was the best he'd get he supposed. But suddenly Tony was kissing him harder pushing him into the bar, their bodies pressed together. Loki wanted to run, he wanted to stop this, but he couldn't. He couldn't stop himself from being turned on or moaning into the kiss. Tony's hands running up his sides, he allowed this. He would always allow it, he supposed it was to be fate, he would eternally be selfish about his live with Tony, he wanted him no matter if it was for a moment or for years.

Tony was kissing down his neck, Loki's body was reacting in kind, Tony moved his hands to take off Loki's clothing, removing his own as well as they maneuvered their way to the bed. Tony climbed on top of Loki kissing him hard on the lips again. The two of them naked, their erections pressing against each other's. Tony broke the kiss and his eyes looked into Loki's. Yes he was drunk, but somehow that adoration that Loki so longed to see in those eyes was there.

Tony moved against him, grinding their cocks together. Loki moaned throwing his head back, Tony leaned down kissing down his chest. Loki shivered more and more, yes this was his Anthony, only his Anthony would know exactly where to kiss on his body. He dug his fingers into the bed sheets below them and practically screamed in pleasure as Tony took his cock into his mouth. Loki thrashed around a bit as Tony sucked on his cock. He felt two fingers enter him and he relaxed his body allowing them into him. Loki did feel the slight burn at their first entrance, but with that mouth on his cock and those fingers inside of him slowly stretching him, he began to get more and more used to it. Tony hit his prostate and he gasped loudly in pleasure. Loki's body was reacting to Tony's hands and mouth as it should have been. Tony moved up slowly taking his fingers out and stopping his sucking on Loki's cock. Loki whimpered at the loss, but Tony kissed him and slowly moved his cock inside of Loki. Loki gripped Tony's shoulders as he was penetrated.

Tony kissed him with such tenderness, and it was almost hard to remember that he was the other man in this, Tony was not his. Yet Loki was far too starved for contact from his beloved, and far too selfish to care how this was actually happening. Tony's cock moving inside of him like that was too good, and he wrapped his legs around the other as Tony took him hard, their pace building. Loki's moans grew louder and louder, Tony's grunts of pleasure becoming moans. It didn't take too long for Loki to release, and as he did, his body tightened around Tony, Tony thrust a few times before he released inside of Loki and collapsed on top of him.

Loki felt Tony go to sleep and he slowly moved out from him, grimacing slightly as he felt Tony fall out of him. He tucked the other in and kissed his forehead before he teleported away from the tower.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333

Author: Reviews Maybe?


	4. Chapter 4

I Remember You

Disclaimer: I own nothing of marvel and make no profit from this fanfiction.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 44444444444444

Chapter Four: Dreams

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 44444444444444

Tony slept that night, better then he'd slept in years. But his dreams were filled with Loki, the memories of their past relationships, some of them at least. He dreamt of Loki saving him on the streets of London as a sixteen year old boy, and him falling for the other. He dreamt of them as Roman soldiers, both exchanging heated kisses in secrecy. He remembered being shot in the civil war and Loki nursing him back to health without question. He awoke slowly at around the time of nine a.m. Sitting up, he felt his head pound, looking down his bed was a mess, but his bed partner wasn't there.

Moving to the shower, he turned it on. He began to wash himself before he felt the memories of last night return to him. He'd slept with Loki, and he'd practically forced Loki into bed with him. The other had been going on about how he was engaged, and he'd kissed him. Loki had returned every advance though, so it wasn't like it wasn't consensual. He sighed pinching his forehead, what was this? Why did the other let him do that? He knew he was drunk after all.

Not like it mattered, Loki wasn't there when he woke up. No he didn't know where Loki had run off to.

-with Loki-

He'd returned to Asgard, despite his problems with Odin, he did have a place secret from the rest of them. That place was a bedroom that wasn't his but wasn't often checked. He hid away there to think on things. Yes Odin didn't care for him, Thor pretended to care, and the one person who had loved him had slept with him but was marrying another. Loki was becoming angrier and angrier, what had he done to deserve this!? It was because of what he'd done on Asgard? Well possibly, but the anger was still building inside of Loki, threatening to explode. Tony was with her, she was better for him then Loki was, wasn't she? She was normal, Tony wouldn't have to hide his relationship this life time, he could finally have children. Loki still became angry at the thoughts, the one good thing he'd ever had was Tony! So why should he allow it to be taken this time!?

Well it wasn't like he had a choice, he doubted that Tony even remembered last night. Loki felt hopeless, and felt that maybe the only way he might even start to be seen is if he did something drastic. He'd need to attack something, somewhere. He just needed to get this out, if they all felt that he wasn't needed then he would make them see that he was someone not to be trifled with.

-with Tony-

Over the next few days, Tony kept having dreams, more like memories of past lives with Loki. Marriages in secret, love vows, a smiling Loki. Everything kept haunting his sleep. Finally he stopped sleeping, but it didn't seem to matter, because even in his day dreams that happened because he was exhausting himself, Loki was there. Tony finally called Thor in, which prompted his arrival.

"Man of Iron, why do you call for me?" asked Thor.

"Your...brother. Like I've been having these weird dreams about him." said Tony.

"What sort of dreams?" asked Thor.

Tony began to explain to Thor, but Thor bit his tongue, it wasn't his place to explain this to Tony.

"Can you tell me what it's about?" asked Tony.

"May I ask you something Stark?" asked Thor.

"Sure, what?" asked Tony.

"Do you like your life as it is right now?" asked Thor.

"Yeah, why?" asked Tony.

"Are you happy marrying Pepper?" asked Thor.

"Yeah, why?" asked Tony again.

"Then I cannot answer you." spoke Thor.

Tony looked confused, Thor left though before he could ask him anything else. He was happy, right? Pepper, she was perfect. She was the best thing that had been in his life, right? Except that he'd slept with Loki behind her back, he'd cared for him the moment he'd met him, he'd wanted to know more. Maybe it was just curiosity? No that wasn't it, it couldn't be. Since he'd met Loki, it was like some sort of force was pushing them together. He cared about Pepper, he loved her, she'd done nothing wrong, so wasn't him marrying her the right choice? It had to be, yet he was so torn.

-meanwhile with Loki-

Loki would make the world pay, he was tired of this, despite the pain in his chest for it, he was going to attack New York. They deserved it, if he couldn't be happy why should they be allowed to be? His beloved Anthony wasn't his anymore, what did he have to lose?

Tony got the call a few days later that there was a disturbance in Central Park that he was going to have to take care of. The other Avengers were off fighting another villain somewhere, so it was up to him alone. He flew out in his suit, and saw in horror as Loki attacked the place, pure chaos around him as his magics flew all over. Tony landed and blasted Loki. Loki smirked at him.

"How good of you to show Stark." spoke Loki.

"Loki don't do this." said Tony.

"Why not?" asked Loki examining his scepter that he'd obtained.

"Damnit Loki talk to me." spoke Tony.

"And tell you what!?" exclaimed Loki sending magic flying at Tony. Tony blasted back and ran at Loki, he pinned him under his suit before he flew up out of the park, he quickly made Jarvis call a cover up agency and they were back at his tower in no time.

"Look, if you're angry with me, attack me here." said Tony.

"Protecting me?" asked Loki.

"Yeah kinda." said Tony.

Loki growled and broke one of Tony's vases in the room, he looked angry, pissed off at everything.

"Now talk Reindeer Games." spoke Tony raising his glove at Loki making sure he understood.

"I have nothing to lose." spoke Loki sending a cold blast at Tony, Tony deflected it.

"What makes you say that?" asked Tony.

"You wouldn't understand." spoke Loki with a growl.

"Then explain it to me." spoke Tony.

"I remember you!" shouted Loki suddenly.

Tony put his gloved hand down and his suit disappeared. "You remember me?" he asked.

Loki's broken glance at him was enough to pull at Tony's heart like nothing else.

"I promised myself I would wait over and over again for you." spoke Loki.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tony.

"I can't really tell you." spoke Loki biting his lip.

"Does this have to do with those dreams I've had?" asked Tony.

"What dreams?" asked Loki.

Tony began to explain the dreams he'd had since that night, he also elaborated that he remembered that night.

"Past lives." spoke Loki.

"Past lives?" asked Tony.

"I can't really elaborate more then that." spoke Loki.

"Why not?" asked Tony.

"Because you are getting married! You have someone you dolt! The facts that you even slept with me shouldn't have happened!" roared Loki, anger and hurt in his tone.

"I was drunk." said Tony.

"That's no excuse." spoke Loki grabbing Tony's chin hard, Tony felt himself being lifted up, the other sure as hell was strong. But just as Loki was about to throw him, something in his eyes looked at Tony and he dropped him. Loki turned away from Tony walking to the bar and sitting down at it.

Tony coughed and coughed but he looked at Loki. "You always choke your bed partners?" he asked.

"I have only ever had one bed partner." spoke Loki.

Tony stood up and walked over. "Whoa I was pretty sure I wasn't your first." he said.

Loki growled a little and sighed. "What do you want of me Stark? You want me not to be angry? I have lost everything, I never had a father it turned out, my entire upbringing was a lie, and the one good thing I had I lost because I was too bent on revenge at the time to see it was time to go back for it. I made one mistake and it cost me the one thing that ever mattered to me. The facts that I am not imprisoned by now I do not understand, after everything I did out of anger." spoke Loki.

Tony sat down pouring them both drinks. "My dad didn't pay attention to me, he called me his greatest treasure even though I never would be really, I was lied to by the one man in my life who I thought I could trust." said Tony.

Loki looked at him with intrigue, Tony began telling him the stories of Afghanistan, Stain, his father's tape, everything. He poured out what had happened in Loki's absence, what Loki could have prevented had he only shown up on time. Loki was pale by the end of it. Yes in each life time, he had saved Tony from something, only this time...he wasn't there.

"I covered up your mess from today before it got too bad." said Tony.

Loki suddenly stood up. "I failed.." he said.

"What?" asked Tony.

Loki looked at Tony, a haunted look in his eyes. "Allow me to explain to you something." he said.

Tony nodded and Loki began to tell him about a lover, he never named the lover. He told him how many lives the lover he'd had, had lived through, and how in each of them Loki had saved him from something, but this time he'd been to late to save him. They had married so many times, but because of Loki's immortality, the mortal always died, this time the mortal was marrying someone else. Loki would always be with him on his sixteenth birthday.

"Wow that's...some dedication. But one guy can't be worth all of this pain, come on, there's gotta be other fish in the sea, right?" spoke Tony with eyes wide.

"I would wait a million lifetimes over for him. I would never betray our love. I will love him forevermore, I know I will. Never had the thought occurred to me to try and find someone else." spoke Loki.

"But you...slept with me." spoke Tony.

Loki looked at him, as Tony pieced everything together, he suddenly stood up. "Wait whoa, I'm him!?" exclaimed Tony.

Loki smiled sadly and looked at the floor. "I understand if you wish for me to leave now." spoke Loki.

"No I..." began Tony.

But then he heard JARVIS alert him that Pepper was coming, Loki stood up. "Anthony, I will always remember you, love you, and wait for you. But even I know that she is your love this time." spoke Loki.

Tony reached a hand out, but he was gone, and Pepper was walking in. She kissed his cheek, and Tony had never felt like this big of a piece of shit before.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 44444444444444

Author: Reviews Maybe?


	5. Chapter 5

I Remember You

Disclaimer: I own nothing of marvel and make no profit from this fanfiction.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555 55555555555555

Chapter Five: The Wedding

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555 55555555555555

A few days later Tony was at a wedding, his wedding, he wasn't sure how but it was still going, mostly because he didn't feel like he could break Pepper's heart, she hadn't done anything wrong. He was staying in back before walking out to the altar, in his tux and everything. Pepper would be walking down that aisle in a white gown, looking beautiful and perfect as ever. But he'd never felt more like a piece of shit in his life.

Ever since what he'd found out from Loki, he'd tried to contact him, he'd even asked Thor for help. But Thor didn't know where Loki was, no one could track him down. It appeared that he didn't want to be found. Tony stared at himself in the mirror, he was about to marry the best girl a guy could ask for. But he didn't want to marry her, not anymore, how ironic it was that Loki had come back exactly in the moment that was both the worst and the best. Ever since Loki had appeared in his life, he'd began to question it. Only now, now that he knew the truth, how could he stay away? How could he deny a man who had waited so long for him, who would wait an eternity for him? Not only that, Loki appearing was terrible because of the wedding timing, but if he'd come back any later he would have come back to Tony already married, which would be worse? Tony dreaded to think of what Loki might have come back to if he came back into Tony's life any later. Well not this life but into Tony's heart, yes it was obvious that Tony had fallen and fast, his soul was drawn to Loki like nothing else.

His heart knew what it wanted, but his head was torn. He was torn so much by this, he was in love with Loki, even if only in this lifetime he'd only known him for a little while, he knew it was true. He was falling for the man, hard and fast, if he hadn't already completely. Loki was interesting, intelligent, cold to the world yet open to Tony. He was sexy as hell, and he was willing to give so much for Tony's happiness. But Tony didn't want Loki to sacrifice his own happiness for Tony's happiness. But if he chose Loki's happiness, he would crush Pepper's. No matter what, someone got hurt, Tony would have been happy with either of them, but he wasn't in love with Pepper the way he was with Loki, yes he loved her, but Loki...Loki was the one he truly wanted.

"Tony?" asked Bruce.

Tony turned to his best man, he faked a smile. "Hey Bruce." he said.

"Are you ready?" asked Bruce.

Tony put a hand over his reactor for a moment, he had a heart, right? Pepper believed he did, but did he really? Was this truly the right thing for him to do though? Was this it? Would Loki even try to stop him, what would Loki do that day? Would he even be there?

"Ready as I'll ever be." said Tony.

Bruce nodded and they walked to the altar, he looked up as Pepper walked down the aisle, she was smiling, she was gorgeous, she was as perfect as ever. She stood in front of him, and Tony looked at her.

"Perfect as ever." he breathed.

She smiled at him, and he smiled back. He couldn't really do this, could he? He couldn't leave her at the altar, could he? The priest began to read out whatever he read, and Tony felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked out and there was Loki. The smile on Loki's lips was the most bitter smile he'd ever seen on anyone, those eyes were filled with tears that were falling down his face and those emerald eyes were filled with more pain then he'd ever seen in anyone's eyes. The world disappeared around them, Loki had used his magic and teleported to Tony.

"You look amazing." spoke Loki's broken tone.

"Do the others notice I'm gone?" asked Tony.

"No, but we don't have much time." spoke Loki.

Tony was about to speak when Loki put a finger to his mouth. "Just grant me this goodbye dearest Tony, just give me this. I will never force you to be with me, I will never cage you, just let me love you from afar at least, allow me to care for you...Please ignore the particular way I smile, please ignore the blood on the lip I bite. Tony I feel nothing but oceans of love and forgiveness for you and your new bride. I hope she brings you happiness, your sweet girl, I hope you live a long and wonderful life with her. I will always love you, but I'm setting you free." spoke Loki.

Tony was about to speak but suddenly he was there in front of Pepper, Loki turned to leave, walking out of the church. Tony suddenly bolted, everyone stood up as he ran.

'You idiot, how could you not see it? This wedding should have never even begun!' thought Tony to himself as he ran.

_"Please ignore the particular way I smile."_

'How!?' thought Tony still going after him.

_"Tony I feel nothing but oceans of love and forgiveness for you and your new bride."_

'I don't want your forgiveness.' thought Tony.

_"I hope she brings you happiness, your sweet girl, I hope you live a long and wonderful life with her."_

'I don't want that life.' thought Tony.

_"I will always love you, but I'm setting you free."_

'This isn't freedom, this is destroying yourself for me, and I...I won't let this happen.' thought Tony.

Tony ran and ran, Loki was moving quickly through crowds, he didn't want Tony to see him cry anymore. Tears were falling down his face, the pain was too much for him to hide it. When suddenly Tony grabbed his hand.

'It was always you, you were the missing piece in my life, you're the one I want.' thought Tony to himself.

Loki was surprised as he was pulled into a kiss in the middle of the crowd gathering. Tony was kissing him, right there, on his wedding day, in front of the entire city, in front of a distraught Pepper, in front of all their wedding guests, luckily the All Father wasn't there. Loki's eyes were wide as he was kissed right there. Time stood still, as he finally returned the kiss wrapping his arms around Tony's shoulders. Tony was kissing him like he was the only thing that mattered, and for once in a very long time, Loki felt loved.

Tony broke the kiss, a long sigh escaping his lips as he looked at Loki, Loki looked at Tony, a small smile upon his lips, a hand on his cheek.

"Are you certain?" asked Loki.

"I love you." spoke Tony.

Loki let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes. "You do?" he asked.

"I know, I know I only just met you...but it feels like I've known you for forever." spoke Tony.

"You have." breathed Loki.

Tony suddenly heard something and looked up, Pepper was there. "Tony, what's going on?" she asked.

Tony gulped and looked down. "I'm sorry Pepper, I can't marry you." he said.

She looked at Loki and then back at Tony. "Well I figured that when you kissed him." she said folding her arms.

"I should have stopped this wedding before today. Pepper...I'm in love with him." said Tony.

Pepper sighed and threw her bouquet in his face before stomping off, angry as she should have been.

Tony laughed a little as he looked at the flowers. "I deserved that." spoke Tony.

Loki saw Thor and the other avengers, most of them looked confused but Thor was smiling at them both.

"My brother, are you happy?" asked Thor.

"Yes." spoke Loki a little shaky.

"Good, I shall speak with the all father as he was attending this wedding." spoke Thor leaving.

Loki felt Tony's hand holding his, and he looked to Tony. "Shall we?" asked Tony.

"Always." spoke Loki.

And the two of them went back to Stark Tower together.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555 55555555555555

Author: Reviews Maybe?


	6. Chapter 6

I Remember You

Disclaimer: I own nothing of marvel and make no profit from this fanfiction.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666 66666666666666

Chapter Six: Reunion

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666 66666666666666

Tony was kissing Loki hard as they entered the bedroom back at the tower. The two of them fell onto the bed, clothes flew off and Loki's hand went to Tony's chest where the reactor was.

"What's wrong?" asked Tony looking at the hand and Loki's face.

"I should have been here to prevent this." he spoke.

Tony smiled a little and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry about it." he said.

Loki looked into Tony's eyes. "You really don't mind that I came so late this time?" he asked.

"From whatever memories I do have Loki, they're fuzzy at best. All I do know is that my heart around you...you make me feel like I've found heaven." spoke Tony.

Loki laid his head on Tony's chest near the reactor and he kissed it, Tony held Loki closely to him as the two of them took a moment to just realize who they were with and where they were.

"So tell me, do I live up to the other Anthony's?" asked Tony.

Loki had to chuckle as he looked up at him. "You are always the same I should tell you, yes your ethnicity has changed every now and then, but you are always my Anthony." spoke Loki.

"Did I always have the same name?" asked Tony.

"No, even once you were a man named Sherlock Holmes." he spoke.

"Really? Well that's sort of awesome." spoke Tony.

Loki smirked and kissed his forehead. "As always my dear Anthony, you always have been." he spoke.

Tony looked at Loki. "Can I tell you something?" he asked.

"Of course." spoke Loki.

"I NEVER want to see that kind of pain in your eyes again. said Tony.

"I'm afraid you will witness it only one other time." spoke Loki.

"When?" asked Tony.

"When you die." spoke Loki.

Tony gulped and sat up, running a hand through his hair. "There's gotta be a way to stop this cycle, this cycle of pain." he said.

Loki shook his head and pulled Tony closer. "As long as I get time with you, I would gladly wait forever." he spoke.

"Why though?" asked Tony.

Tony looked at Loki. "Surely you could have anyone." he said.

"You have shown me kindness that no one has shown me in any of my lifetimes. When I lost everything else, even before that I was not shown a great deal of kindness. I was never the son my step father wanted, Thor is that for him. You always gave me the attention I so desired." spoke Loki.

"Well I could get you more attention." said Tony with a grin.

"If you mean the paparazzi and such, I have kept our relationship secret until now. You have always pushed for it to be made public, but it has always been private because I did not wish for Odin to do something to my happiness since I have bed and wed a mortal." he spoke.

"Huh but I don't hide anything." said Tony with a frown.

"You don't, it's true. I however had to keep the history books from containing it for my own selfish reasons of wanting to be with you." he said.

"So Odin would break us up?" asked Tony.

"I do not know what his reaction would be, Thor knows because he read my diary, something he will pay for very soon." spoke Loki.

Tony laughed a little. "Aw come on, he just wants to be your brother." said Tony.

"More like he wishes to intrude upon my privacy because he is curious." spoke Loki.

"Maybe he wants to help you?" asked Tony.

Loki sat up. "I do not need help from him, the golden child, the child the all father was always so thrilled with. I could be gone forever and Odin would not care." spoke Loki bitterly.

Tony put a hand on Loki's shoulder. "Hey I'm sorry, I was just trying to help." he said.

Loki turned and looked at Tony, tenderness in his usually hard green eyes. He kissed him sweetly on the lips and laid back down next to Tony.

"Your own father this time around wasn't so pleasant, was he?" asked Loki.

"Is it always like this?" asked Tony.

"It's someone, someone always hurt you before I can get into your life, then I usually save you from something else." spoke Loki.

"Well this time you ran late for both, so better make it up to me." said Tony.

Loki grinned and kissed Tony passionately on the lips pulling his naked form closely. He leaned down kissing up Tony's neck sweetly.

"You know something, you want attention, I can tell." spoke Tony panting a little.

"Perhaps I just want it from you." spoke Loki.

"Nah you're a god, why do you hide this?" he asked.

"I would gladly take you as a king upon this planet and rule it with you dearest Tony, but my step father might cause some problems." spoke Loki.

"Isn't Thor talking to him?" asked Tony.

"He is, but that does not mean much at this point." spoke Loki.

"So you're afraid of the All Father?" asked Tony.

"I do not fear him myself, not after what happened. However I fear for your safety, the safety of your soul." spoke Loki.

"You do everything for me?" asked Tony.

"Well you are quite a prize." spoke Loki with a grin.

Tony smirked. "I know that, but so are you." he said.

"Indeed I am, but there is only one that I want." spoke Loki.

"You deserve better then you got." spoke Tony.

"I know that, I should be a king." spoke Loki.

"No I mean, with love." said Tony.

"There is only one that I desire." spoke Loki.

"Rule Stark Industries with me. Become the king of sorts that you can on this planet." said Tony.

Loki looked at him with skepticism, but he nodded and kissed down his chest more. "If that is what you wish, I suppose this time I will come out with you." spoke Loki.

Tony gasped. "Well that's one way of putting it." he said.

Loki moved his hands up Tony's sides, before he licked down his chest sucking at his nipples. Tony groaned in pleasure, Loki was very good at this. Loki moved down before he began to suck on Tony's cock with fervor, Tony threw his head back, gripping the sheets with his hands hard. Loki had the entire cock in his mouth and he was sucking expertly at it, he knew just exactly how to make Tony moan, after all he'd lain with him for many years. Tony couldn't think, not with Loki sucking his cock like that.

Loki meanwhile magically made some lavender oil appear, slathering his fingers in it, he slowly pushed two fingers into Tony. Tony groaned more, being stretched like that. Loki kept sucking at his cock though as he scissored him with his fingers, reaching in a little further to hit his prostate.

As Loki did hit Tony's prostate, Tony moaned loudly and gripped the sheets harder. Loki slowly pulled off of his cock as he felt Tony loosen a little, and then he pulled his fingers out, Tony looked at him expectantly and Loki slowly pushed his cock into Tony.

Tony gripped his shoulders, throwing his head back and moaning as Loki's long cock was pushed fully into him, it was pressing against his prostate already. Loki slowly began to thrust into him, purposely against the prostate, moaning and gasping as Tony reacted perfectly to his intrusion. Tony was mind blown with the amount of pleasure he had with Loki, sure he'd slept with him once before, but he'd been drunk then. No this time he was sober, and he was feeling every ounce of pleasure as Loki moved inside of him.

Loki's thrusts were building the pace, and Tony wasn't sure how long he would last like this, but Loki wasn't stopping. He felt Loki's thrusts become so hard that he couldn't help the screams of pleasure that escaped his throat. The two of them wanting this to last somehow, because it was between two people who loved each other. Loki kept thrusting harder and harder until Tony couldn't stop himself from screaming out as he came all over Loki's stomach, Loki's name was in the scream, Loki came inside of Tony hard as he screamed his name, the two of them basking in their orgasms.

Slowly as they both came down from their orgasmic highs, Loki slowly pulled out of Tony and laid next to him. Tony held Loki closely and the two of them drifted off into a nap of sorts, sure to be awoken for more sex during the night.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666 66666666666666

Author: Reviews Maybe?


End file.
